


take a number

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: Реквесты из твиттера





	take a number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohvictor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/gifts).
  * A translation of [take a number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935456) by [ohvictor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "смотреть на звёзды, указывая то на одну, то на другую, сидеть близко друг к другу и держаться за руки"

Нацуме едва успевает расстелить плед на траве, как Мика плюхается на него, переворачивается на живот, трётся щекой о мягкую фланель. Нацуме усмехается, усаживаясь рядом и подтягивая колени к груди.

— Ты куда больше похож на котёнка, чем Я, — дразнит. 

Мика перекатывается на спину:

— Ночь сёдня хорошая, ага? 

Нацуме шмыгает носом, расправляет складки на пледе. 

— Ты можешь видеть ЗВЁЗДЫ, Мика-кун? 

Небо над ними раскинуто во всю невообразимую ширь, которую Мика и представить себе не может. Он дрожит, несмотря на то, что ночь довольно тёплая, и мычит в ответ что-то невнятное. 

— Я многое знаю о созвездиях и ЗВЁЗДАХ, — говорит Нацуме. — Покажи мне любую, и я расскажу о НЕЙ.

Мика, желая угодить, тут же начинает вглядываться в ночное небо и указывает на самую яркую звезду, какую только смог отыскать.

— Вот эта. 

— Это СИРИУС, — кивает Нацуме, — альфа Большого Пса и ярчайшая звезда. В отличие от Оогами, который, должен сказать, далеко не ЯРКИЙ…

— Как грубо! — Мика ворочается, не замечая, как подползает всё ближе и ближе к Нацуме. Чувствует, какое приятное от того исходит тепло.

— Ты что делаешь? — спрашивает вдруг Нацуме, и выражение лица его смягчается.

— Пытаюсь устроиться поудобнее. 

Мика делает глубокий вдох, набирается смелости и подкатывается почти вплотную, прижимаясь боком. Нацуме горячее, чем ему казалось. Это успокаивает. 

А у Нацуме горят скулы, пока он наблюдает за Микой. Расправляет очередную складку на пледе, ладонь — совсем рядом с чужим коленом. 

— Знаешь, ты можешь спросить ещё о ЧЁМ-НИБУДЬ. 

— Ох! — Мика совсем позабыл о звёздах. — Хм, что насчёт этой? — он тычет наугад, и Нацуме взглядом следит за его пальцем, щурится. Когда начинает рассказывать, широко раскрывает глаза — и в них отражается опрокинутое звёздное небо. Мика слышит, но не слушает; отмечает про себя, какой прелестный у Нацуме голос — за последние месяцы тот стал чуть глубже, и ему нравилась эта новая тональность, изломы, лёгкая хрипотца. 

— Мика-КУН, — зовёт Нацуме, и Мика вздрагивает. 

— Оч круто! — отзывается Мика. Указывает вверх снова: — А эт шо за созвездие? 

И вновь не слушает, зато наблюдает за тем, как скачет кадык Нацуме, как двигаются его губы; за кончиком его языка, пока тот говорит. Думает о том, как это удивительно — так много всего и обо всём знать! И делиться всем этим с ним, и пледом тоже. 

Мика думает, как он может отблагодарить. 

Нацуме любит цветы? 

— Мика-кун, — опять зовёт Нацуме, и Мика испуганно подпрыгивает. Нацуме смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице — он обижен? Неужели заметил, как невнимательно его слушают? 

— Извини, я прост заслушался! 

— Ох, — смущается Нацуме, и Мика видит его улыбку. — Я… Я не знал, что тебя так интересуют ЗВЁЗДЫ.

_ Только одна _ , — хочется ответить, но вместо этого Мика указывает пальцем в другом направлении: 

— Расскажи об этой. 

И они продолжают. И Мика правда старается слушать, но рассматривает Нацуме, его волосы, которые — это просто несправедливо! — обязаны быть мягкими на ощупь. И его ладони уж наверняка не так вспотели, как у Мики. И его голос, и его глаза, и… Ну, звёздам с этим не сравниться, верно? Даже если Мика будет чуть внимательнее, истории не станут притягательнее рассказчика. 

— Хм… — Нацуме всматривается в очередное, указанное Микой, скопление звёзд. Стучит пальцем по подбородку, а затем рисует фигуру в воздухе. — Это созвездие Королевской Кошки. Есть история о том, как давным-давно у одной королевы была кошка, которая однажды сбежала и пересекла всё НЕБО. 

— Ох, — вздыхает Мика. Он никогда не слышал о таком созвездии, ни о Кошке, ни о Королеве. — Эт правда? 

— Да, ДА, — Нацуме набрасывает край пледа себе на ноги и старается не смотреть Мике в глаза: — Спросишь ещё о чём-нибудь?

— Вот это, — послушно указывает Мика. 

— Это? — Нацуме кивает, выпрямляется. — Котёл Старика. Оно… хм. Один старик выбросил котёл и тот превратился в созвездие. 

Хоть Нацуме и не смотрит на него, Мика видит, как дрожат его губы. 

Спрашивает снова:

— Эт точно правда? 

— Абсолютная! — отвечает Нацуме, улыбаясь уже открыто. 

— Ты всё выдумал! — Мика обличающе тычет в него пальцем. — Я знаю, что эт неправда! 

Но Нацуме сгибается пополам от хохота. Его плечи дрожат, и сбивается дыхание, а Мика думает лишь о том, как это очаровательно. Когда Нацуме поднимает голову, весь раскрасневшийся, Мика забывает, как дышать. 

— Наккун, — шепчет он, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

— Ты не слушал МЕНЯ, — Нацуме смотрит на него, голос дрожит от смеха. — Думал, смогу сочинять истории до тех пор, пока ты не ЗАМЕТИШЬ. 

— Я прост отвлёкся!

— О? — Нацуме придвигается ближе, щурится. — И на что?

Мике кажется, что слова могут застрять в глотке, но те с лёгкостью срываются с языка:

— На тебя. 

Нацуме наклоняется к нему и целует. 

Губы у него тёплые и с привкусом мяты. 

Поцелуй длится секунду или две, прежде чем Нацуме отодвигается, но Мике и того хватает, чтоб осознать, насколько это прекрасно — целоваться с Нацуме под ночным небом. 

— Вау, — шепчет Мика, подносит пальцы в своим губам — а те дрожат. 

— Как МИЛО, — смеётся Нацуме, и Мика с трудом убирает руку от лица, прежде чем Нацуме целует его снова и снова, кутая на плед и обнимая. 


End file.
